


Hate Your Job, Hate Your Life

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Two Shot, USUK - Freeform, working in fast food sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Arthur works at Mc Donalds.Arthur hates his job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shoe a while ago and based off their work rants.

Working at Mcdonald's wasn't that bad. That was the phrase Arthur kept repeating in his mind day after day as he got up for work. The pay was... minimum wage. The customers, well, could they even be called that? He often found himself comparing the majority of them to ravenous beasts from various fairy tales and folklore he'd read. Then there was the drive through. People shouting or speaking slowly as if he were a small child barely able to understand them. Some even spoke so softly that he almost wished they would shout at him.

Who was he kidding? Arthur hated his job.

It was on a day of no particular interest to Arthur, that he had set eyes on a rather gorgeous specimen. Much more attractive than the usual customers that would come by. The man was only a tad taller than Arthur himself, and he had dazzling bright blue eyes behind a set of wire framed glasses. The hair on this sculpted beauty of a man was a golden honey mixed with sunshine. Goodness, Arthur felt he was going to run out of absurd adjectives if this kept up.

The line was fairly long as it was the lunch hour for most businesses around the block, so Arthur would have a decent amount of time to soak up this dish of sweet eye candy lain before him. He tried not to make any faces as the next few customers ordered their future heart attacks. From the way the stranger behind them all looked, Arthur figured he'd maybe get a yogurt or just a salad. It looked as though the man cared about his weight or at least worked out.

Several orders later and that beautiful specimen had made his way to the counter. A pounding sound filled Arthur's ears as those gloriously well shaped lips parted to speak. He was shaken from his thoughts by the voice coming from that very same place. "P-Pardon?" Arthur managed to sputter out, embarrassed by his lack of attention when the man had clearly been ordering his food.

He was greeted with a rather interesting laugh. The tall blond adjusted his glasses and gave Arthur a good view of his perfectly whitened teeth. "It's cool, man. I was sayin' I'll take two big macs, four double cheeseburgers, 3 large fries, a large oreo McFlurry, and large sweet tea please."

Arthur had to take a minute to process that he had to do his job and began pressing buttons. "Ah, heh, that's quite the meal. You must be having a party.", he commented, deciding to make idle chatter as he got the order to display on the screens so it could be filled. The man only laughed again and shook his head, "Nope, just me!" 

Just thinking about an order so large nearly made Arthur gag. He could stand a hamburger here and there but good god, the things these American's would eat never ceased to amaze, and disgust him.

The receipt came out of the register and Arthur handed it over. He would probably have one last chance to see this man, and that was when the food was prepared on the tray. As more and more customers flooded in, more registers opened and the back became even more chaotic and noisy. A collision of people in the back sent a small box of ketchup packets flying all over, other workers barely noticing as they were picked up. Hopefully they would get them all, as it would be an awful mess to clean up if anyone stepped on them.

Orders came and went and before he knew it, Arthur was once again face to face with the slightly odd, but charming man. He barely registered the words 'ketchup', so he figured the guy wanted a few packs. Or a lot, considering how much food he'd ordered. 

Arthur turned to retrieve them, taking a single step before he felt himself slide. A stray ketchup packet from the spill had found its way under his foot, the pack bursting and sending him down towards the floor. In an attempt to catch himself, Arthur reached to the counter, his hand grabbing the tray of food and sending it all flying onto him.

Fries and mac sauce now stained his clothes or stuck to his hair, and Arthur could vaguely recognize the sound of laughter. He looked up to see coworkers and customers alike all reveling in his unfortunate downward spiral to the position he was now in. Even the man whose food now covered his body was cracking up at the sight. That was it. Arthur didn't only hate his job.

Arthur hated his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur hates Windows 10 too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the fic in which I describe the experience of myself and many a friend.

Arthur's shift was, thankfully, over shortly after the cleanup of his embarrassing mess. He went home smelling like grease and fry oil, stains all over his uniform. At least he had a spare in his closet.

His dormitory room was a dismal reminder that he still had studies to attend to. No rest for the weary, as they say, but he could spare time for a shower.

Praise be to the gods that made sure his roommate's classes ran late today. The last thing he needed was that no good Bonnefoy sticking his nose in his business. The man had already seen to it that Arthur's Freshman AND Sophomore year in University were tiresome. Seems the frog was going for a 3 year streak.

“Bloody fantastic..” The Brit muttered to himself as he attempted to wash all the condiments from his hair.

Once he was clean and ready for bed, Arthur made his way to a desk on the far side of the room. His desktop was still turned on from before his shift, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to get back to work, right?

Wrong.

A pop-up for Windows 10 appeared on Arthur's screen, making his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. If there was one thing he disliked more than meddling frogs, it was updating his computer. Every time he woke it up, one of these godforsaken boxes would appear and bother him!

This one was different than previous pop-ups. “What do you mean already scheduled???” He shouted at his computer screen as if it would answer him. 

He had half a mind to call this Microsoft Corporation himself and give them a piece of his mind!

Instead he called his friend from the University’s IT classes.

“Hello? Kiku? Arthur again, I was wondering if you could hop over here and help me fix this problem with my computer.” Arthur kept his voice calm as he spoke. After all, his friend would definitely be able to fix this for him.

A soft voice responded after a short moment of silence. “I apologize for any inconvenience, but I am working on a rather large project. I could send over a friend of mine from class. He is quite capable.”

Arthur heaved a sigh. “I suppose. Send him over immediately. I want this fixed before Francis gets back from class at 10.”

He was late.

It was already 9:30 before this ‘capable’ friend even bothered to show up. Arthur had opened the door, ready to give the mystery student a piece of his mind, but all anger died on his lips as he was left in shock.

The man at the door seemed equally surprised, but only for a moment. Soon, he was grinning, azure eyes crinkled in mirth and dazzling white teeth showing.

“Y-Y-You-!!” Was all Arthur got to say as the glorious specimen invited himself in.

The man simply laughed and held out a hand. “Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you. Kiku said you had a computer issue? What, did you spill ketchup on it too?”

The anger came right back at that comment. “Arthur Kirkland, and I'll have you know that I did no such thing, you wanker!”

Before he could get any more of a rant out, Alfred decided to make a stupid observation. “Dude, you're British!”

“English.” Arthur corrected, seething. “And don't you dare mention to anyone what happened in that god awful workplace, or so help me--”

Again, he was cut off. “Woah woah, chill! I'm just here to fix your computer!”

Arthur eyed the other man with disdain. He could send him away and wait for Kiku, but he had a paper due in the morning.

“Very well.” He breathed out, turning with a huff to his machine. “I want you to get rid of that abomination!”

When Arthur gestured to the Windows 10 box, Alfred started laughing again, the bastard. “What, may I ask, is so funny?” He inquired with an irritated glare and another huff. This man was getting on his nerves.

Alfred shook his head, giggles still breaking through as he spoke. “You would not believe how many calls the IT class has gotten over this!” He laughed again. “And we can't do anything about it! It's either update, or be annoyed for another year until you have no choice but to upgrade!”

Inwardly groaning, the smaller of the two men slumped into his chair. “Then just update the damn thing and be done with it!”

Alfred gave a mock salute and got right to it, only ever asking for Arthur's Windows 7 activation code. Of course, he chattered away about school and lectures as if Arthur were actually his friend.

Strangely enough, he didn't mind the company. It had been ages since his last conversation outside of work and Francis. Though Alfred rarely stopped talking long enough for him to get a word in, it was rather nice.

It was also rather nice to just ignore whatever the other man was saying in favor of admiring those strong arms, or those lovely eyes.

It was over all too soon, in Arthur's opinion. His computer was upgraded, it was 11 pm and still no sign of Francis, and that beautiful blue eyed man said his goodbyes before he went out the door.

Arthur sat back at his desk, smiling as he noticed a word document was already opened for him. How kind of Alfred to pull it up. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something was already typed. That was odd. He hadn't started this paper, at least not on the computer.

‘you're cute, call me~ xxx-xxx-xxxx’

A scarlet hue soon stretched from Arthur's cheeks to his ears.

Perhaps he didn't hate his life after all.


End file.
